


King-Sized Bars (for the unusually little hands)

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin has been de-aged and Ginger insists it's the perfect opportunity for him to go trick-or-treating.





	King-Sized Bars (for the unusually little hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt “I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.”

If someone had told him that he would be brought back to life only to be de-aged a week later at one point in his life, Merlin wouldn’t have believed them. And yet, it’s exactly what had happened.

Luckily, he won’t have to live with the indignity of going through puberty again since Ginger will be finishing on the ‘re-aging’ serum quite soon, but still. Being a kid sucks even if Ginger hasn’t really treated him as one and he thanks all the deities above that it has been decided he would be staying with her until he was back to normal again.

Though he might change his mind if she continues to insist in dressing him up for Halloween.

“I really don’t want to Ginger. Trick-or-treating wasn’t really a thing when I was young. I'm pretty sure it's still not a thing, at least in Scotland.”

“Which is exactly why you must not waste your chance now!” He tries his best to glare but most of the effect must be lost now that he’s physically ten years old. In fact, she only grins harder. “Come on Merlin! You can go as a mad scientist, which isn’t even really a costume for you. And I know the neighborhood by heart, which also means I know exactly which houses give out the King Size bars.”

“I thought there were special sized candies especially to give at Halloween?”

“Yep usually. But I'm talking about a rich neighborhood. And I bet with your accent you can con some housewives into giving you more ‘cause it’s your first proper American Halloween.”

He knows she’s won when he can feel the smile spreading on his lips without his wanting to.

“Alright,” he sighs with a falsely long-suffering sigh that would make even Harry Hart proud, “let’s go con people out of their chocolate.”

Ginger woops with joy and Merlin will deny with his dying breath that he fist bumped her when she presented him her fist.


End file.
